The Night Our Eyes Interlocked
by partofthecrowd
Summary: Austin and Ally rush to finish 3 songs in 4 days. Will they be able to do it? What if something stops them when Austin works up the nerve to ask Ally to Jimmy's Summer Dance? What will happen if something happens to Ally's songbook? Will everything be okay? Will this be the end of their career? I'm really bad at summaries. Try it out! It's not as bad as it seems!


**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic ever and I wasn't sure if it was going to be that good. I really enjoyed writing it though. So please read, review and tell me what you think. I would really love any insight you have to offer. Thanks! :)**

* * *

Ally's POV

I was standing behind the counter in my dad's store, Sonic Boom, arranging the counter making sure it looked perfect. Even though I spent pretty much all of my free time there I loved it. It involved the one thing that I loved the most. Music. My one true passion…my biggest desire….my dream. There was just something about it that made my days complete and filled every hole that burned through my life. I don't know what it was about music that made me feel so connected to it. Maybe it was the surprise. The way you never knew how the melody would turn out. It could be soft and calm or it could be loud and gruesome. Every note…every beat held a meaning behind it. Love, hate, happiness, hurt, confusion, inspiration, friendship, family, anything. One day I know I can get over my stage fright. I can get over the one thing that's been holding me back all these years from conquering my dream of music. I ran my hand over my songbook. It was a simple brown leather journal with a pink "A" and a silver star stitched onto the front. My mom gave it to me before she passed away and ever since then I've always held it close to me. It was kinda the only thing that made me feel like I was still connected to her and that no matter what I did she was always there at my side. My mom also loved music. It was her and my dad that truly inspired me to get involved in music and I'll always be grateful for that.

Austin's POV

I sat lazily on the counter of Sonic Boom watching my best friend, Ally Dawson, be her usual perfectionist type, cleaning the counter. She never let a single speck of dust fall on the counter. I didn't care. It was everything Ally and her dad did for the store that made it so perfect. Guitars lined the walls and filled the glass cases. Tubas, saxophones, and flutes were set up on display at the windows. A large neon sign read "MUSIC" on the dark red walls that covered the store. The smooth, white, patterned tiles worked well with the front of the store made entirely of glass so that you could see everything as if anything that happened outside and inside of the store would always be shared and no secrets were ever made. Photo frames filled the rest of the walls with pictures of Ally and her dad or old music pictures taken dozens of years ago captured at the most memorable moments. There were a set of blue drums lined with silver metal that reminded me of the first day I met Ally when she almost kicked me out for playing the drums with the two corndogs I had just bought a few minutes before. And next to those drums was the most beautiful grand piano I had ever laid eyes on. It was black and shimmered with perfectly toned melodies that Ally and I would plan songs on. I loved feeling the white and black keys under my fingers whenever something in life went wrong. It made everything better. It made everything there complete. It made the store look like one.

Ally's POV

"Austin, are you just gonna sit there or are you going to help," I asked my blonde friend who was currently staring off into space like a lost child not even listening to me. "Austin Monica Moon. Are you listening to me?!" I asked in annoyance. He snapped his towards my direction. "Yeah Mom-I mean Ally. Sorry…sometimes I just get confused between the two," he said with a playful smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to talk. "I asked you whether or not you're going to help me or not. I can't just have you sit there all day. It makes the store look bad." Austin pretended to look offended as he put his hand up to his heart and said, "Ally-gator! How could you say I make your store look bad? I am clearly the most handsome man this mall has ever seen." I giggled and lightly punched his arm. He laughed making me grin. "I guess I'll close up soon and we can go up the practice room and we can work on our new song," I said. "Sure thing," he said smiling at me clearly relieved that I wasn't going to make him do any work.

Austin's POV

I practically ran up the stairs to the practice room not wanting Ally to change her mind about closing up early. I sat in front of the piano and ran my fingers across the keys trying to pick up a new melody as I waited for Ally. About 10 minutes later she came in. I smiled at her and she returned it spreading warmth to my body. I watched her as she walked towards me. She had on a black floral skirt that was patterned with pink and purple flowers. She wore a plain yellow blouse with a light jean jacket that cut off at her shoulders. To tie her entire outfit together Ally had a wide leather belt around her upper waist and matching boots. She had a silver necklace around her neck with a small emerald pendant with a golden musical note encrusted on it. Her hair was slightly curled and some of it was held back.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked me confused dragging me out of my trance. I hadn't even noticed she sat down next to me. "Oh, yeah. Of course. I was just-just day dreaming." "Good. Because we have three songs to finish by the end of the week and I haven't even wrote one word in my songbook which means that we might not finish and give any songs to Jimmy which could later mean that both our careers would end because we were too freaking lazy to do anything and- whoa…that's stressful," Ally rambled continuously in one breath leaving my mouth slightly open. She took a strand of her hair and started to chew on it, fear clouding her eyes. I chuckled and took her hand forcing her to let her hair fall out of her mouth. "Ally, don't worry. Everything will be okay. Jimmy isn't picking the song up till Sunday and it's only Wednesday. With the best singer and dancer working with the best song writer, nothing can come in the way," I said to her smiling. She grinned widely and hugged me tightly making me blush. Her small arms were around my neck and I held her slender waist. I could smell her hair. She smelled like strawberries. I could feel how soft it was and all I wanted to do was bury my face in it and never let go. _Wait. What?! What am I saying? I don't like Ally. We're just friends. Yup, that's it. Friends. Best friends! _I cleared my throat and Ally pulled away still smiling. "So…what kind of song do you want to write?" She asked me. I thought over this for a while. Ally and I had written several songs before. We wrote songs about confidence and friendship, but there was one thing that we had never done before. "A duet!" I exclaimed. "What?!" She almost yelled looking alarmed. "Yeah, a duet! We've never done one before and I want to experience singing up on stage with my partner," I explained calmly noticing that she still looked alarmed and slightly green now. "Austin, I'm sorry. I can't do a duet with you. You know I have stage fright." "I know you do. You're always telling me how you wanna get over it. This could be your chance," I said getting even more excited. This is a win-win deal. Ally gets over her stage fright and I finally get to sing a duet with my partner. "Austin, I-"Ally started before I cut her off. "Look Ally, if you wanna get over your stage fright someday, you're going to have to take those steps to do so." She looked unsure for a minute and looked down at her hands. "Okay. I'll do it," she murmured. "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled and shot up my fist in victory. I hugged her and as I pulled away I said, "You're the best friend ever Ally Dawson."

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! I feel like my stories could use a lot of work, but I feel like this turned out better than I hoped. Review! Thanks for reading. It means a lot. **

**Oh, and also I know in the show Austin and Ally have already sang a duet at the Halloween Party and in the episode where Ally gets over her stage fright, but I set that aside in this story. :)**


End file.
